Lettre d'automne
by Doctor Flo
Summary: Oneshot. Pourquoi Thranduil? Je t'ai aimé moi. Voici ma dernière lettre. Mes derniers mots. Mes denières larmes et mon cadeau.


Doctor Flo à votre service. Voilà ma toute première fic posté sur ce site. Elle est consacré à Thranduil trop souvent mal vu et c'est certainement pas cette fic qui va l'aider à se débarrasser de cette réputation. Je l'ai écris pour l'anniversaire d'une amie et j'en profite pour remercier Vivi ma correctrice.

Bonne lecture!!!!

Dislcaimer: Personne n'est à moi. Tout est à Tolkien. J'veux les jumeaux!!! TT.

Lettre d'automne 

Thranduil…

A peine ai-je commencé cette lettre que déjà les mots me manquent. Ils se cognent et s'entrechoquent dans ma tête sans trouver une issue, sans réussir à se coucher en une phrase sur le papier blanc. Je ne sais plus comment te parler. Je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir su un jour.

Thranduil…

Comment te dire tout ce qui m'accable? Comment te dire ce que moi-même je n'ose m'avouer? Comment t'expliquer tout le fouillis de mots et de pensées en désordre dans mon esprit? Rien que ton nom jette le trouble dans mon cœur…

Dois je t'appeler mon roi? Et alors laisser de côté et oublier toute notre histoire? Dois-je t'appeler mon amour et me consumer encore une fois dans le désespoir et les doutes? Je ne sais même plus comment t'aimer Thranduil…Je n'étais pas de ces femmes qui devait brûler d'amour pour un homme. Et pourtant…

Dis Thranduil est ce que tu te souviens? De notre première rencontre? Moi je m'en souviens parfaitement…

Il y allait avoir une vaste fête à Imladris où les plus grands seigneurs elfes allait être conviés. Pour ma part j'étais bien décidé à échapper à ce que je considérais comme une corvée.

J'aimais la liberté plus que tout au monde. C'était tout pour moi. J'avais dédié ma vie à la conquérir et à essayait de la conserver. En vain…Quand je t'ai vu, toutes ces belles convictions sont devenues poussières.

Dès que je t'ai vu, je t'ai aimé. J'aimais tout de toi. J'aimais l'or terne de tes cheveux qui caressait ton front large et pur. J'aimais ton froid regard de métal sous les traits fins de tes sourcils noirs. J'aimais tes longs cils et les ombres dentelées qu'ils laissaient sur tes joues si joliment ciselée. J'aimais ton nez long et droit ainsi ta bouche fine que l'on ne voyait que trop rarement s'étendre en un sourire qui découvrait tes dents blanches. J'aimais la pâleur éclatante de ton visage jeune et si sérieux. J'aimais cette aura de respect qui émanait de toi. J'aimais ta voix trop grave pour ton corps frêle tout comme les intonations qu'elle prenait et la douce musique qui s'en dégageait. J'aimais ta silhouette vulnérable, tes épaules graciles, tes longs bras et tes mains trop fine et trop blanche pour l'épée. Tu me semblais si fragile. Et, malgré la réputation qui te précédait, j'avais envie de te protéger tant il semblait aisé de te faire voler en éclat.

…

"J'aimais"…Pourquoi parler au passé de ce qui est encore présent? Alors que j'aime encore tout de toi comme au premier jour? Alors que tout ça est encore si vivace dans mon cœur?

Je t'aime Thranduil.

Jamais je n'ai réussi à t'effacer de mon esprit, à éjecter ton souvenir hors de mon corps…

Quelle misère…

Pourquoi Thranduil? Pourquoi?

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là si je n'avais pas pris la stupide initiative d'aller à cette fête pour pouvoir juste te contempler un peu plus longtemps. Je croyais tellement être bien cachée dans ce coin obscur…Pourquoi est tu donc venu me chercher dans mon abri? Qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça? La pitié? L'étiquette? Ou…oserais-je le penser…l'amour?

Pourquoi m'as tu donc invitée à danser?

Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je n'avais déjà plus de volonté propre. Je crois que ce passage dans tes bras, à respirer ton odeur, à effleurer ta peau, à me noyer dans tes yeux d'argent, a achevé de resserrer les chaînes de mon cœur. J'étais prête à donner ma vie pour toi alors que toi tu ne connaissais même pas encore mon nom.

Je hais mon cœur parce qu'il battu pour toi.

Toi…Ma haine est à la hauteur de mon amour…Aussi profonde que le métal de tes yeux…

Toutes ces promesses échangées à voix basse, ses mains qui s'effleurent dans un corridor, ses murmures sucrés susurrés au creux de l'oreille.

Et ce cœur qui battait jusqu'à l'explosion lorsque nos lèvres se sont touchées.

A l'époque je croyais sincèrement te connaître Thranduil. Mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que l'amour m'aveuglait.

Tu étais sérieux à l'extrême. Tu ne semblais pas réel. Tu ne semblais pas vivant. Jamais aucune larme dans tes yeux de métal. Jamais un sourire sur tes lèvres fine. Jamais un rire dans ta gorge blanche. Jamais un sanglot pour secouer tes épaules. Tu étais un roi guerrier. Tu savais commander les armées et faire de ton royaume, un pays en paix était ton seul but.

Mais pourtant…parfois…Il me semblait voir tes yeux s'humidifier et une moue désespérée s'attarder sur ton visage. Parfois il me semblait voir tes yeux se plisser et les coins de ta bouche se relever tandis qu'un son grêle pareil à un rire s'échapper d'entre tes lèvres.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion…

Mais si c'est le cas, alors c'est d'une illusion que je suis tombée amoureuse.

Qui es-tu Thranduil?

Es-tu un guerrier sans sentiments ou un être caché derrière un masque?

Qui était la personne que je rencontrais lors de ses rendez-vous où nous parlions de tout et de rien? Qui était cette personne un peu dur, un peu étrange et un peu maladroite dont j'ai choisi de partager la vie?

Un autre masque?

…

J'étais quoi pour toi Thranduil? Un jouet qu'on laisse tombé dès qu'on en est lassé? Un animal à enchaîner? Une personne à part entière que tu as aimée?

Chaque fois que je pense à toi, j'ai un doute profond qui étend sur mon cœur une chape d'ombres.

M'as tu, ne serais-ce qu'un jour ou une seconde, aimée Thranduil?

J'ai peur de la réponse. J'ai peur encore plus de ne pas la savoir.

J'en ai assez de souffrir par ta faute! Est ce que ça t'amuse de me voir me détruire? Tu trouve ça drôle? Ca t'est indifférent? Tu compatis? Tu souffre avec moi?

Je veux savoir! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de toi! Je veux que tu me dises la vérité! Je veux savoir, Thranduil!

…

Je me rappelle encore la lueur qui s'allumait dans tes yeux quand tu parlais de Mirkwood. Lorsque ta forêt chérie était mentionnée tu semblais t'enflammer et tu parlais d'elle, des ses arbres, de ses ombres et de ses chemins avec une telle emphase…

J'en étais presque jalouse.

Tu m'as enivrée à tel point de belles descriptions que je t'ai suivi sans remord, laissant ma liberté brisée derrière moi.

Je ne savais pas que j'allais souffrir à ce point, je ne savais pas que j'allais tomber sous le poids des remords. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais changer, Thranduil.

…

En arrivant je me suis dis que la forêt noire était vraiment une belle forêt. Ses arbres dessinaient de longues ombres froides sur ses chemins de terre. Son humus répandait sa douce odeur dans l'air vaporeux des matins d'hiver. Les cris de ses animaux agonisants traversaient parfois les ténèbres. Et dans chaque parcelle de vie, sous l'écorce, dans les bourgeons, jusque dans les brins d'herbes, on sentait son caractère sauvage et hostile. La forêt disait "Personne ne me domptera jamais, pas même les elfes".

J'aurais pu aimer cette forêt qui me ressemblait tellement si elle n'avait pas été synonyme de prison dans mon esprit.

Ton palais était l'une des plus belles cages que je n'ai jamais vues. Tout y était dorure et richesse. Mais tu sais l'oiseau enfermé ne regarde pas les barreaux de sa prison aussi beaux et aussi dorés soit-ils.

Moi je n'ai vu que de toi mon geôlier. Pour toi, j'ai renoncé à mes ailes. Je me suis laissé dicter ma conduite ainsi que le rythme de mes pas, la grâce de mes mouvements. J'ai dit les mots qu'on me mettait dans la bouche même s'il ne me tenait pas à cœur. J'ai accepté de devenir soumise et silencieuse, de longer les murs et de subir sans me rebeller. J'ai appris à ne verser mes larmes d'amertume que dans les recoins sombres où personne ne pouvait les voir. J'ai connu comment me détruire dans le plus grand silence. Je suis devenu une ombre qui ne cherchait que ta lumière.

Tout ça pour toi. Parce que j'ai cru que tu m'aimais.

Je l'ai fait pour pouvoir lier ta vie avec la mienne. Un nouveau doute dans mon cœur;

Si tu ne m'aimais pas, pourquoi m'as tu épousée?

Je me souviens encore du pommier aux fleurs blanches sous lequel tu as pris mon cœur et ma main et où moi je t'ai volé ton nom. C'était un mariage intime, presque secret. Il n'y avait aucun invité à part nos témoins et la personne chargée de nous unir.

En souriant tu m'as dit que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas partager ma beauté avec les autres.

Ou n'était ce pas plutôt car tu ne voulais personne pour interférer dans ton petit jeu?

Etais-tu vraiment un être aussi cruel Thranduil? Où est ce mon esprit agonisant qui divague?

Je me suis donnée à toi toute entière, sans aucune honte, sans aucune peur. J'avais aveuglément confiance en toi. J'étais aveuglément amoureuse de toi.

…

J'ai soudainement envie de me taper la tête contre un mur…

…

Pourquoi me fais-tu encore souffrir à ce point malgré tout ce qui s'est passé?

Pourquoi les années passant m'as tu délaissée?

Je me souviens encore de tout ces sombres sentiments qui me consumer en un feu plus douloureux que les lames d'aciers.

Impuissance…

Tu partais loin de moi et je ne pouvais rien faire pour te retenir.

Indifférence…

Encore me revient l'éclat de tes yeux de métal me fixant d'abord avec dédain et mépris et mon effroi quand ils virent à glisser sur moi sans me voir.

Solitude…

C'est longs couloirs sombre qui s'étendaient à l'infini entre toi et moi alors que mon ventre s'arrondissait.

Amertume…

Ce choix de tout quitter pour toi et cet amour si mal rendu.

Désespoir…

Tant de veillées amères passées à pleurer et à mourir loin de ton regard

Souffrance…

Ces traces de sang sur ma robe blanche.

Mort…

Une fausse couche…

…Mes yeux me piquent.

Je ne peux pas parler de ça. Ni à toi ni à aucune autres personne sur cette terre. Je n'en ai pas envie. Ca n'est pas non plus utile. J'ai surmonté ce traumatisme.

Pourtant la mort m'a presque saisi à cet instant de ma vie. Sans toi pour me raccrocher je serais tombée. Pendant quelques mois au moins cela t'as rapproché de moi. Se rapprocher pour mieux partir.

La même situation recommença. Les murs qui avaient regagné quelques couleurs les perdirent pour devenir d'un gris aussi terne que ton attitude à mon égard.

Mais cette fois là je fus bien décidée à ne plus me laisser mourir: une fibre de la moi d'autrefois.

Ce fut dans la chambre de notre union que ce fit cette pénible discussion. Je m'en souviens presque mot pour mot tant je l'ai appréhendée.

Mon ventre se tordait et je n'arrivais pas à conserver un visage neutre. Et dire que toi tu restais assis sur une chaise l'air ennuyé et indifférent tandis que ton beau visage était tourné vers la fenêtre. Ce comportement m'agaça.

"- Thranduil…commençais-je

Tu ne répondis pas, trouvant sûrement les oiseaux plus intéressants que moi.

-Thranduil! Regarde-moi!

Et lentement, avec toute la dignité qui t'étais coutumière, tu dardas les deux poignards de tes yeux vers moi.

Devant ton visage, les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge et déjà mes yeux commençaient à s'embuer.

Tu ne parlas pas, attendant patiemment que je me reprenne.

-Thranduil, murmurais-je d'une voix brisée. Il faut que je parte.

Pendant rien qu'une seconde ton visage sembla se figer avant de redevenir vierge de toute émotion si ce n'est le sérieux. Sans me quitter des yeux, tu te levas avec douceur et tendis la main vers moi.

Je t'évitais. J'avais le sentiment que si tu me touchais, je ne pourrais plus jamais te quitter.

-Je veux partir, dis-je les yeux embués avec la détermination d'une gamine qui tape du pied pour avoir une friandise.

Tu ne disais rien, comme d'habitude. A ce moment-là, je t'ai haï. Je voulais que tu parles. Peu importe pour quoi dire. Peu importe que se soit pour m'insulter ou pour me supplier. Ton silence ne faisait que donner un peu plus de crédits à mes peurs. Anéantie, je relevais mes yeux délavés par les pleurs sur toi.

-Thran…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir que tes lèvres se pressaient avec ardeur contre les miennes.

Avais-tu seulement écouté ce que je venais de raconter? Dire que moi je m'attendais à de grandes et puissantes joutes verbales où nous aurions mit nos âmes et où, à la fin, nous serions tombés vaincus l'un dans les bras de l'autre, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés…Je suis vraiment puérile.

Mais qu'importe! Je m'abandonnais à ton étreinte avec une passion amère, désespérée d'être aussi dépendante de toi et avec pour seule pensée que tout cela serait bientôt fini: j'allais partir et en mourir.

Tandis que mes mains lascives courraient sur ton corps blanc, je retrouvais un semblant de paix.

Juste une dernière fois, une dernière étreinte, une ultime union.

Elle garde pour moi un goût différent des autres. Bien plus sucré et amère.

…

Je te hais Thranduil. Je te hais très fort…

…Je t'aime très fort aussi…

Je ne peux te décrire l'inextricable enchevêtrement de sentiment que je ressentais lorsque mes pas me conduisirent vers la lisière de la forêt à la faveur de la nuit. Il y avait de tout: de la joie comme de la peine, de la colère comme de la résignation, de la rancœur comme du courage... Mais il y avait surtout de l'amour. Un amour fort et amer, désespéré, piétiné, traqué, détruit et qui pourtant s'ancre de toutes ses forces au fond d'un cœur.

C'est ce que je ressens pour toi Thranduil.

Je suis incapable de ne plus t'aimer.

Oui je pouvais te haïr, te souhaiter de mourir dans d'atroces douleurs. Je mourrais d'envie de voir ton visage si impassible être déformer par les coups et la _rigor mortis._

Mais si cela était arrivé j'aurais souffert et je serais morte avec toi, en même temps que toi...Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer.

Je te fuyais pour pouvoir vivre tout en sachant que j'allais en mourir.

Je n'avais que deux choix: mourir à tes côtés ou mourir au loin.

J'ai préféré partir.

Pourquoi? Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vois ma décadence. Peut-être que j'aurais pu mourir plus en paix loin de toi. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable en voyant mon cadavre dans ton château.

Peut-être tout ça à la fois…

On était trop semblable pour pouvoir s'aimer sans se détruire. On était deux êtres fiers et arrogants. Vaniteux et profondément puéril. Nous affichions notre orgueil comme le plus beau de nos bijoux.

C'était inévitable: l'un de nous avait dû accepter de courber l'échine et d'en mourir. Notre amour était destructeur. Si j'étais resté il nous aurait tué l'un et l'autre plus sûrement qu'un poignard en plein cœur. Nous ne pouvions nous aimer vraiment que dans les larmes dans l'autre.

Sûrement te demandes-tu le pourquoi de cette lettre? Cela fait tant d'années que tu n'as connu de ma part que le silence…Te souviens tu encore de moi?

Cette lettre, ma dernière lettre je l'adresse à toi. L'homme qui fait mon bonheur et mon bourreau.

Je te l'envoie pour te présenter à l'enfant qui doit se trouver face à toi si mon ultime volonté à était respecté.

C'est mon cadeau d'adieu. Il s'appelle Legolas, fils de Thranduil. C'est ton fils.

…

J'essaye vainement d'imaginer ce que tu peux bien ressentir à cet instant. Tu dois sûrement être surpris. Peut-être déstabilisé pour changer. Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu es, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, content.

Moi quand j'ai appris que cette petite vie poussait en moi j'ai été désespérée comme jamais. J'étais partie pour mieux mourir et voilà que cela me devenait impossible. Malgré toute ma douleur, tous mes pleurs je ne pouvais me résigner à entraîner quelqu'un autre que moi ou que toi dans ma chute, encore moins une si petite chose.

Je pourrais te raconter tant de chose sur cette difficile grossesse que je passais à Imladris: ce ventre qui gonflait, ces matins que je passais à vomir et à te maudire ainsi que ces pauvres elfes innocents obligés de subir mes sautes d'humeurs massacrantes de femme enceinte.

Au fil des mois, au fil de ce ventre qui s'arrondissait, je me suis accrochée à Legolas avec toute la force de mon désespoir. Je me suis accrochée à lui comme un noyé à un rocher. Et même quand il est né j'ai continué à m'accrocher aussi stupidement à lui, quitte à l'en blessé.

Mais ce qui fut et qui est encore si important pour moi à l'aube de ma mort ne doit sûrement pas t'intéresser toi, le grand roi.

L'accouchement fut dur. A plusieurs reprises j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y perdre la vie. Toi qui est un homme tu ne pourras jamais connaître ni même comprendre la douleur de l'enfantement. Tu ne pourras pas savoir comment elle s'évapore quand, posé sur ton sein, tu vois cette toute petite chose qui pleure, qui respire, qui vit. Cette petite chose qui s'accroche à toi car tu es la seule personne qui compte pour lui à cette instant, car tu es sa mère.

Mon petit Legolas…

Ma petite feuille…

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas sourit.

J'aimerais tant te raconter tout ce que tu as raté. Quand il a ouvert ses yeux pour la première fois, des yeux si doux si différents des tiens, quand il a eu son premier sourire, quand il se mettait à pleurer au beau milieu de la nuit.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que lors de ses premières semaines. Je m'inquiétais sans cesse de ne pas être une bonne mère, je tremblais quand je lui faisais prendre son bain. Je n'étais jamais sûre de bien le tenir. Heureusement que la femme du seigneur des lieux était là. Qu'aurais-je fait sans son aide? La pauvre! Elle a eu deux jumeaux!

Si seulement tu avais pu partager avec moi toutes ses journées. Combien de fois, en regardant

mon fils jouer avec les jumeaux j'ai regretté ton absence?

Combien de lettres inachevées j'ai commencé à t'écrire pour à la fin toujours y renoncer?

Mon petit Legolas grandit si vite. Ma peine prit de l'ampleur dans mon âme et je me suis raccrochée désespérément à lui pour rester en vie.

Je savais que je le blessais en faisant ça pourtant je continuais pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse la douleur de ma mort trop tôt.

Mais je savais que je mourrais un jour ou l'autre. Je n'avais fait que repoussais l'échéance.

Legolas grandit. Avec le temps il commença à te ressembler tellement: les mêmes cheveux d'un or cendré, le même visage aux traits nobles, le même front large et blanc, la même bouche fine, la même stature vulnérable, le même port de roi, la même grâce dure dans ses mouvements.

Et de si beaux yeux…

Il arriva un moment où je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face sans te voir. Il arriva un moment où je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face sans pleurer amèrement en pensant à toi.

Comme il a dû souffrir.

Comme il a dû se sentir coupable.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Je suis vraiment une mauvaise mère.

Pauvre petit Legolas.

Pauvre petite feuille qui voit son arbre mourir.

Je vais mourir. Je ne peux ou je ne veux plus vivre Thranduil. Ma peine a fini par briser mon cœur fragile. C'est la fin pour moi.

J'implore ton pardon et je te confie mon petit Legolas. Pitié je ne te demande pas de l'aimer. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à cela. Offre lui juste un foyer et une famille qui saura lui faire oublier quelle pitoyable mère j'ai étais pour lui.

Protège-le! Je t'en supplie! Au nom de tout ce qui a un jour était entre nous! Au nom de tout ce qui t'es cher! Prends le sous ton aile.

Fait le pour moi! Fait le pour ta femme…

Protège mon tout petit Legolas!

Il y a tant de chose encore à dire mais déjà le jour décline et je crois bien que ce jour sera pour moi le dernier. C'est aujourd'hui que je vais mourir je le sais. Je ne sais par où commencer je n'ai que trop peu de temps.

Je t'aime Thranduil. Je t'aime mon roi. Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aime mon assassin.

Je t'aime Legolas. Je t'aime ma petite feuille. Je t'aime mon enfant.

Je crois que c'est ce qui résume le mieux les dernières pensées de cette pitoyable existence qui a été la mienne.

J'ai toujours voulu mourir sans avoir de regrets. Mais, en ce jour, mon cœur en est empli. Le plus grand c'est de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés pour mon dernier voyage.

J'ai peur.

J'essaye de me contrôler mais j'ai horriblement peur.

J'aimerais tellement sentir ta main dans la mienne.

J'aimerais encore sentir ta chaleur et ton éclat dans mes dernières ténèbres

Ca y'est! C'est la fin. Le soleil vient de tomber.

Adieu mon amour

Je t'aime!

Protège notre fils!

Et surtout vis! Vis! Vis de toutes tes forces! Vis et trouve le bonheur que je n'ai pas su t'apporter! Vis et sois heureux mon Thranduil…

Je cours à la fenêtre et je cris que je t'aime de toutes mes dernières forces.

As-tu entendu mon cri mon amour?

* * *

Le visage toujours neutre mais la main un peu tremblante, Thranduil referma lentement la lettre. Il n'aurait pas su dire les sentiments qui l'aveuglaient à cet instant. Ils étaient trop nombreux, trop embrouillés, trop confus pour qu'il puisse mettre un nom dessus. Une chose était sûre:

Elle était morte.

Elle s'était éteinte comme s'éteint le soleil à l'horizon…sauf qu'elle elle ne reviendra pas le lendemain.

Son regard se posa sur l'enfant face à lui: un jeune garçon au cheveux blond flottant dans de larges habits noirs.

Son visage était blanc comme le marbre et figé dans une expression excessivement sérieuse. Ses lèvre fines étaient pincé et dans ses yeux larges délavés par les pleurs semblaient à la fois durs et songeurs.

Sa fine silhouette au milieu de ses larges vêtements sombres mis à mal par le vent froid paraissait si fragile, presque irréelle.

Quand les yeux de Thranduil se posèrent avec insistance sur lui, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans que rien ne sorte. Puis d'une voix ferme, rageuse, rendue rauque par les pleurs il cracha du bout des lèvres:

-Alors c'est toi mon père.

Le roi de la forêt noire ferma doucement les yeux. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien ressentir le jeune elfe face à lui à ce moment là. Que pouvait bien ressentir un enfant face à l'assassin de sa mère?

De la rage?

Du mépris?

De la haine?

Du dédain?

De la colère?

Du…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix tremblante de Legolas.

-Je suis désolé.

Surpris, Thranduil rouvrit ses profonds yeux argentés sur son jeune fils. Celui-ci commença à trembler.

-J'avais pourtant vu qu'elle allait mal…mais…Mais j'étais trop faible pour la sauver.

Il commença à sangloter en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains fines.

-Pardon…pardonne-moi papa…J'ai pas réussi à la garder en vie.

Thranduil eut un sourire triste tandis que le jeune Legolas se blottissait dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment sous la froide brise automnale de Fomdcombe. Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'endorme dans les bras réconfortants de son aîné et que celui-ci le ramène vers sa chambre, veillant à le tenir au chaud en le serrant et le recouvrant de sa cape.

Le lendemain, Thranduil amena son fils et héritier à la forêt de Mirkwood, laissant dans son dos le doute d'un souvenir agonisant. Sur une tombe sans nom reposaient une petite fleur rouge, rouge comme le sang, rouge comme la passion, rouge comme…l'amour?

Fin

Comme c'est triste…Pour ma part je trouve ce one-shot nul mais comme j'ai l'habitude d'être pessimiste je vous laisse seul juge.

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? C'est triste? Tout pourri? Je devrais retourner dans les profondeurs de ma chambre?

Reviews!!! S'il vous plait!! yeux de chiot battu


End file.
